thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Stradivarius
"Stradivarius" (Im Original: "Stradivarius") ist die siebte Episode der neunten Staffel von The Walking Dead und die 122. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Vivian Tse geschrieben, Regie führte Michael Cudlitz. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 18. November 2018 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 19. November 2018 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. https://www.sky.de Inhalt Während Michonne versucht Magna und deren Leute nach Hilltop zu bringen, macht sich Carol auf den Weg zu einem alten Freund. Handlung Rosita ist verletzt und auf der Flucht vor den Beißern, dabei hört sie immer wieder Stimmen, die sagen, dass man sie holen solle oder wo der andere sei. Rosita schaut sich immer wieder um, sieht aber niemanden. Irgendwann fällt sie erschöpft zu Boden. Carol, Henry und Daryl sind in Daryls Lager und Carol stellt fest, dass er das Boot immer noch nicht repariert habe. Ihren Fragen weicht er aus. Derweil sind Michonne und Siddiq mit Magna und ihren Leuten unterwegs nach Hilltop. Siddiq findet Michonnes Entscheidung prinzipiell gut, hat aber auch den Eindruck, dass sie die Gruppe offenbar mag, wenn sie so viel Aufwand betreibt um sie loszuwerden. Michonne meint, dass sie ihnen auch deshalb nicht vertraut. Magna diskutiert unterdessen mit ihren Leuten, was sie nun davon halten solle. Luke und Connie sind zufrieden, in Sicherheit zu sein, Magna beschwert sich aber, ihre Messer nicht zu haben. Kelly schlägt vor, dass sie immer noch verschwinden können, wenn sie ihr Auto finden. Derweil entschuldigt sich Yumiko für das Verhalten von Magna, was mit dem Tod von Barry zu tun haben wird, weil sie ihn nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten sehr gemocht hat. Michonne bestätigt Yumiko noch, dass Hilltop sicher sei. Sie müssten ihr aber vertrauen. In Hilltop kümmert sich Enid gerade um Kranke, das Feld wird beackert und Tara lässt sich über die aktuellen Entwicklungen aufklären. Sie geht schließlich zu Jesus, der gerade einen Brief von Maggie gelesen hat, in dem sie schrieb, glücklich und zufrieden zu sein. Dann berichtet Tara Jesus über alle Dinge, die sie gesammelt hat, und gibt ihm eine Liste, auf der steht, wer mit ihm reden wolle. Außerdem überreicht sie ihm einen Zettel, der erklärt, dass er wiedergewählt wurde. Jesus findet das nicht besonders, weil es keinen Gegenkandidaten gab, aber Tara findet trotzdem, dass er sich freuen dürfe. Erneut erklärt sie, dass Jesus doch das Büro von Maggie zum Arbeiten benutzen könne, doch er will nicht und Tara vermutet, dass er immer noch hofft, dass Maggie zurück kehrt. Jesus steht plötzlich auf, um ein Gespräch zu führen, und lässt Tara frustriert sitzen, die eigentlich noch mehr Dinge mit ihm besprechen wollte. Daryl fängt eine Schlange und Carol beäugt sein Verhalten misstrauisch. Sie meint, dass er schon länger in der Wildnis sei, als er wollte, doch Daryl meint, dass es ihm gefalle, seine Ruhe zu haben. Carol erklärt dann, dass sie mit Henry nach Hilltop wolle und sie hoffe, dass Daryl mitkomme, damit er ein Auge auf Henry hat, weil sie wieder ins Königreich müsse. Daryl möchte aber kein Babysitter sein und findet, dass er selbst lernen müsse, mit seinem Idealismus in dieser Welt zurecht zu kommen. Michonne hat die Gruppe zu ihrem alten Aufenthaltsplatz geführt, wo sie von der Herde überrascht wurden. Dieser ist vollkommen zerstört. Sie erledigen noch ein paar eingeklemmte Beißer. Magna durchsucht ein paar Sachen. Als Yumiko anbietet, ein paar Sachen von Barry mitzunehmen, reagiert Magna wütend. Derweil findet Siddiq eine Blockflöte und erzählt Michonne, wie das sein erstes Musikinstrument war. Luke sucht derweil verzweifelt ein Instrument, doch Siddiq gibt seinen Fund nicht bekannt. Michonne lässt die Waffen einsammeln, was Magna gar nicht gut findet. Michonne erklärt aber, dass man sie entweder sicher nach Hilltop bringen werde und sie dann auf die Waffen verzichten müssten, oder aber ab hier wieder alleine losziehen können. Außerdem erklärt sie nach der Sicht des Lagers nun zu wissen, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt haben, und wieder nach Hause reiten werde. Magna und Kelly diskutieren mit den anderen, was sie machen wollen. Kelly meint, dass sie gut allein zurecht kamen. Yumiko beendet die Diskussionen. Sie meint, dass die Aussicht auf einen sicheren Ort überwiegt und sie schon am nächsten Tag da sein werden. Sie mag die Regeln auch nicht, aber die wenige Zeit werden sie damit leben können. Magna ist nicht einverstanden, muss sich aber beugen. Michonne erklärt, dass sie einen Unterschlupf für die Nacht suchen müssen. Jesus reitet durch die Gegend, als er plötzlich vom Pferd geworfen wird. Es kommt zu einem kleinen Kampf zwischen Aaron, mit Armprothese, und Jesus, den sie aus Spaß haben. Sie tauschen sich aus. Aaron erzählt, dass Michonne immer destruktiver agiert und von der Feier immer noch nichts wissen wolle. Sie wisse auch noch nicht, dass Maggie gar nicht mehr in Hilltop sei. Beide sind sich einig, dass man wieder zusammenrücken müsse. Sie werden von einer Leuchtrakete in der Ferne unterbrochen und reiten sofort dahin. Sie finden Rosita völlig erschöpft vor. Als sie nach Eugene fragen, meint sie nur kraftlos, dass sie ihn an der Scheune zurücklassen musste. Mehr schafft sie nicht zu sagen. Da sich Beißer nähern, wollen sie Rosita nach Hilltop bringen. Eugene können sie erst am nächsten Tag helfen. Daryl häutet die Schlange, damit alle Abendbrot haben. Beim Gespräch wird Henry bewusst, dass Daryl sein Aufpasser sein soll, was er nicht möchte. Vor dem Essen schneidet Carol Daryl noch die Haare. Er erklärt, dass er noch immer nirgends die Leiche von Rick gefunden habe. Carol meint, dass er ihn loslassen müsse. Henry fragt Daryl, wo er die Narbe herhabe, doch Daryl antwortet nicht darauf. Michonne hält Wache, während alle in einer Art Lagerhalle schlafen. Sie hört ein Geräusch und geht dem auf die Spur. Sie entdeckt Luke und fordert ihn auf, sich rumzudrehen und den Gegenstand fallen zu lassen. Er behauptet, das nicht tun zu können. Michonne sieht keine andere Wahl. Es gibt einen Schrei und alle anderen erwachen. Sie sehen, wie Michonne eine Geige zerteilt hat. Luke fragt entsetzt, wieso sie das getan habe. Henry liegt im Zelt und kann nicht schlafen. Er glaubt Daryl zu sehen und geht ihm nach. Er trifft auf einen Beißer, als Daryl auftaucht, diesen erledigt und Henry erklärt, er solle zurück gehen. Dann sieht Daryl, dass sich sein Hund in einer seiner Fallen verfangen habe. Er versucht ihn zu retten, profitiert dabei aber von Henrys Hilfe, der sich bei seiner Rettungsaktion etwas verlässt. Statt ihm zu danken, meckert Daryl nur, dass er doch zurück gehen sollte. Carol hat alles beobachtet und hätte selbst mit Pfeilen eingreifen können. Tara hat sich um Rosita gekümmert und fragt nun Jesus, was er mit Aaron getrieben habe. Jesus antwortet, dass er regelmäßig mit ihm trainiert und redet, damit der Austausch zwischen Hilltop und Alexandria noch funktioniert und Alexandria an der großen Feier teilnimmt. Tara klagt darüber, dass Jesus so abwesend sei und man aber auf ihn baue. Er stellt in Frage, ob man ihn überhaupt hätte wählen sollen, doch Tara macht ihm klar, wie wichtig er ist. Deswegen werde sie auch nach Eugene suchen und Jesus bleibt in Hilltop. Das Fest sei auch nicht alles. Daryl gibt Henry etwas für seine Wunde und erzählt ihm dann von seinem Hund. Danach dankt er Henry doch noch für seine Hilfe. Henry erwidert das und möchte, dass es nicht seine Mutter erfährt. Daryl erklärt, dass die Fallen nur für die Beißer seien und es in letzter Zeit wieder mehr werden. Henry erklärt dann, dass Carol ihm erzählt, dass er ihr bester Freund sei und man immer auf ihn zählen könne. Er findet nicht, dass Carol immer wieder nach ihm suche müsse. Daryl fragt, ob er wirklich Daryl immer hinter sich haben wolle, doch Henry meint, dass es nicht nur um ihn gehe. Luke erzählt Michonne von der Geige. Siddiq ist fasziniert davon, dass er mit Instrumenten gereist sei, und fragt sich, wieso. Luke erzählt, dass es sich um Kunst handele und das schon immer ein evolutionärer Vorteil war, weil man über Kunst Gemeinschaften gegründet hat. Er meint, dass Kunst sie von der Tierwelt unterscheidet. Michonne fragt sich, ob Luke das nach den letzten Jahren wirklich immer noch glaube. Luke bestätigt das und erklärt, dass in dieser Welt der Stärkere überlebt, man aber der Stärkere sei, wenn man teilt und eine Gemeinschaft habe. Am nächsten Tag versucht Siddiq Michonne zu überreden, doch nach Hilltop mitzukommen, doch sie fürchtet das Aufeinandertreffen mit Maggie. Siddiq gesteht schließlich, dass Maggie gar nicht mehr in Hilltop sei. Als Michonne wissen will, woher er das wisse, werden sie unterbrochen, weil eine Gruppe von Beißern eintrifft. Als sie draußen das Ausmaß erkennen, werden alle bewaffnet und die Gruppe trennt sich in zwei Teile, damit man irgendwie zur Kutsche und den Pferden gelangen kann. Durch die gegenseitige Unterstützung schaffen sie es. Unter den Beißern war auch Barry, was für Magna und den Rest der Gruppe die tragische Gewissheit brachte, dass er nun tot ist. Schnell begeben sie sich zur Kutsche und fliehen. Carol entdeckt am nächsten Morgen erfreut, dass Daryl sein Motorrad präpariert und sie gleich zusammen aufbrechen werden. Derweil redet Michonne mit Yumiko über den Verlust und sie erwähnt nochmals, wie wichtig es ihnen ist, an einem sicheren Ort zu sein. Michonne will sich schließlich verabschieden und Siddiq versucht erneut, sie zum Mitkommen zu überreden. Sie meint aber, dass sie es Judith versprochen habe und in Alexandria gebraucht werde. Als zwei Reiter aus Hilltop kommen und erklären, dass sie Alexandria Bescheid geben wollen, dass sie Rosita bei sich aufgenommen haben, entscheidet sich Michonne doch um. Die Boten sollen in Alexandria auch mitteilen, dass Michonne doch nach Hilltop mitgezogen ist. Als sie wieder loswollen, glaubt Connie im Wald etwas gesehen zu haben. Alle starren in den Wald, entdecken aber nichts, und ziehen schließlich weiter. Daryl, Carol und Henry erreichen Hilltop und Henry fragt gleich, ob Enid ihn wohl wieder erkennen werde. Jesus und Aaron begrüßen sie. Man erklärt auch gleich, dass man Rosita gefunden habe und noch nach Eugene suchen müsse. Dafür sei ein Fährtenleser sehr hilfreich. Daryl lässt sich von Carol das OK geben, dass er mitsuchen darf. Henry will auch sofort mit, doch Carol untersagt ihm das, weil er erst mal ankommen sollte. Jesus überzeugt Tara, dass er doch mitgehen sollte, weil er die Gegend besser kenne, und Tara gibt klein bei, will dann aber in Hilltop bleiben, damit die Geschäfte am Laufen bleiben. Der Suchtrupp macht sich los. Emil Groth - myFanbase Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Norman Reedus als Daryl Dixon * Danai Gurira als Michonne * Melissa McBride als Carol Peletier * Alanna Masterson als Tara Chambler * Josh McDermitt als Eugene Porter* * Christian Serratos als Rosita Espinosa * Seth Gilliam als Gabriel Stokes* * Ross Marquand als Aaron * Katelyn Nacon als Enid * Tom Payne als Paul Rovia * Khary Payton als Ezekiel* * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Negan* Erster Auftritt * Hund * Gage * Adeline Nicht erwähnt * Seven als Hund * Gerard Mason als Hilltop Bewohner * Adam Hicks als Hilltop Bewohner * Quandae Stewart als Hilltop Bewohner * Maria Z. Wilson als Hilltop Bewohner Nebendarsteller (Also Starring) * Callan McAuliffe als Alden (Hauptbesetzung) * * Avi Nash als Siddiq (Hauptbesetzung) * Eleanor Matsuura als Yumiko * Dan Fogler als Luke * Cooper Andrews als Jerry* * Nadia Hilker als Magna * Lauren Ridloff als Connie * Matt Lintz als Henry * Kerry Cahill als Dianne * C. Thomas Howell als Hilltop Bewohner * Angel Theory als Kelly (Co-Star) * James Chen als Kal (Co-Star) ** * Karen Ceesay als Bertie (Co-Star) ** * Matt Mangum als D.J. (Co-Star) * Anthony Lopez as Oscar (Co-Star) * Jackson Pace als Gage (Co-Star) ** * Kelley Mack als Addy (Co-Star) ** Todesfälle * Bernie (Untot) * Kein Auftritt ** Auftritt im Hintergrund Galerie S9E7 1.jpg S9E7 2.jpg S9E7 3.jpg S9E7 4.jpg S9E7 5.jpg S9E7 6.jpg S9E7 7.jpg S9E7 8.jpg S9E7 9.jpg S9E7 10.jpg Trivia * Erster Auftritt von Hund. * Erster Auftritt von Gage. * Erster Auftritt von Addy. * Diese Episode wurde von Michael Cudlitz Regie geführt, der Abraham Ford in der Show spielte. * Diese Episode ist der 25. Auftritt von Cooper Andrews in der Show. Er ist der erste Nicht-Serien-Regisseur, der in mindestens 25 Folgen auftrat. Einzelnachweise en:Stradivarius Kategorie:Staffel 9